capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanburgh War
The Vanburgh War, also called the Assault on Vanburgh, was a battle waged by the full attacking force of Extrema Caeli against the Concordian city of Vanburgh. However, the battle eventually brought in the power of the Corporatocracy of Harbitros, making it a highly volatile conflict. The Battle On the night of Penulber XXVIII, 2059, an invasion force of over 40,000 Extrema Caeli personnel, and over 200 Nightfall, began to siege the city of Vanburgh, Domi Concordia. Amongst the invasion force was Garnon Essias, himself. However, rather than on the battlefield, Essias was operating a massive perdial vox dubbed PV Caeli Turrim, which was able to fire concentrated beams of energy, as well as fire large quantities of rockets. Almost immediatley, the Concordian Law Enforcement Division began to fight back, though they were too underpowered to deal with EC jet fighters and a massive perdial vox. Approximately 15 minutes after the battle began, the Concordian Military and Air Force arrived, and the battle expanded into the skies as pockets of dog fights broke out over the city. Five hours of fighting between the EC and Concordian Armed Forces left many buildings in Vanburgh damaged. At this time, deathbots were being sent throughout the streets by EC to rack up civilian deaths. One of these EC deathbots -- dubbed Exiosor -- was the Chief Droid, and was able to dispatch of even Concordian infantry if confronted. To deal with the rising number of robots in the battle, Jack Sheldon authorized the dispatch of the Tragicomedy Unit -- a special combat unit of two customized wardrones, Tragedy and Comedy. By 3 AM on Wintraend I, the Tragicomedy Unit arrived and began cleansing the streets of EC soldiers and deathbots alike. Seeing that the situation in Vanburgh was not clearing at all, Alexander Dunwall made preparations to enter the battle in his Paladin Armour. By 7 AM, Embattled Governour Alexander Dunwall and an elite squadron of Concordian paracorp troopers entered the fray. Soon thereafter, Dunwall located Caeli Turrim and mobilized toward it, eager to bring it down with the Paladin Armour. As the Paladin Armour and Caeli Turrim battled on the eastern side of Vanburgh, Mohzeus Maliroy was battling his way through Concordian soldiers with a small squadron of Nightfall mercenaries. In juxtaposition, the Tragicomedy Unit finally confronted the Chief Deathbot Exiosor, and the three AI-controlled warmachines began a violent battle between each other. By 1 PM, the Chief Deathbot was destroyed by Tragedy and Comedy, and they continued their systematic enemy control. At 2:09 PM, Caeli Turrim had been damaged by the Paladin Armour, in which Alexander Dunwall cemented when he called in an airstrike on the weakened perdial vox. When the missiles exploded onto Essias' warmachine, one of its legs disconnected and the entire apparatus collapsed on its side. However, when the debris settled, Garnon Essias exited Caeli Turrim whilst in highly advanced Perdial Power Armour. The two armours then collided, as punches and kicks were thrown at one another. 10 minutes of causing abrasions to the others' armour resulted in no damage to either war armour. Several more minutes of meaningless fighting between the two led Alexander Dunwall to the realization that Harbitros needed to be called in to deal with Essias. As Dunwall kept Essias busy by battling him, Alexander had contacted Strebor Ekaj and asked for calvary. Knowing the weaknesses of the Paladin Armour, Strebor Ekaj knew exactly what to use against the Perdial Power Armour. Half an hour later on Avarice, a Groundbreaker-class aership mobilized toward Vanburgh, Domi Concordia -- being captained by Skylord Jeffrey Outman. Aboard the ship were also a large taskforce of Legionnaire mercenaries. Much of the eastern side of Vanburgh had been devastated and even demolished by 7:19 PM. Meanwhile, the Paladin Armour and the Perdial Power Armour were still battling amongst the ruins. On the west side, Concordian infantry and EC mercenaries waged firefights. Above the city dogfights still raged onward, leaving the skies marked with smoke. However, Outman's aership, HAS Vindicta, soon arrived and entered the onslaught. As the Groundbreaker-class homed in to the proximity of Alexander Dunwall and Garnon Essias, Legionnaire mercenaries were sent down to the combat zone. When the target was in range, Outman told Dunwall to vacate the area. Upon escaping the range of HAS Vindicta, a large cannon folded from the underbelly of the aership, and fired an extremely potent laser beam toward the Perdial Power Armour. After several seconds of the beam singing the area and breaking the ground apart from its sheer magnitude, the laser dissipated and the smoke cleared. The Perdial Power Armour was blackened and broken into three distinct pieces -- and in the middle of all three was a burned and dying Garnon Essias. Legionnaire mercenaries surrounded the crater, as well as Alexander. Dunwall, still suited, approached Essias and pointed a gun to the radical's head. He then pulled the trigger, and Essias passed away. Though the leader of Extrema Caeli perished, the battle still carried on until the early hours of Wintraend II, 2059, when only a handful of EC and Nightfall assailants had retreated or were captured. A rumour also ignited on the combat zone that Mohzeus Maliroy had been obliterated by an explosion, though this was never confirmed by the Concordian Armed Forces. Aftermath The Vanburgh War left the city of Vanburgh in terrible shape, as a large part of the commercial district, which expanded into the eastern side. Over 70,000 Concordians lost their lives -- the overwhelming majority of them being civilians caught in the battle or hunted down by deathbots. As Garnon Essias had been killed and his body verified, and Mohzeus presumably dead, Extrema Caeli dissoluted. Domi Concordia also pressed San Locura to either press charges on the Nightfall mercenaries who were contracted to EC, or allow Concordia, itself, to deal with them. However, Samantha Dunwall had become MIA and resigned from leader of Nightfall shortly after the conflict ended. Category:Wars & Battles Category:Events Category:Baecca Category:Extrema Caeli Retaliation